All Coming Back
by heartbeats527
Summary: Leyton story. Three years ago Lucas walked out on Peyton leaving her with their 6-month old child. He's back now. But why? Please read prolouge for better summary.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay so this is my second story. It is in no way tied to _Takes So Long,_ this is a completely new story. I have been working on this idea for awhile and I think I have finally found a way to transport it to words! I hope you like, please review if you do!!**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

They had it all. It was…perfection!

Well, they _had_ it all.

It really _was_ perfection.

But that was a long time ago.

Lucas and Peyton. They were the perfect couple. They had been together since their senior year of high school and they were still so much in love. Both graduated with honors and then went on to college. Those, they thought, were the hardest times. While Lucas went to school at the University of North Carolina, Peyton continued her education in the arts program at Wake Forest University. For four years they were apart physically, but they were both committed to one another and their hearts were never far apart. They worked hard, and they made it work. If they could get through that, then they could get through anything.

Right?

Soon after college, after they had moved back to Tree Hill, Lucas proposed and the two were married. Everyone they loved was at the wedding. Lucas' half brother, Nathan and his wife Haley with their son Jamie. Peyton's best friend since childhood, Brooke. Karen, Lucas' mom, who had become so much more than just a mom to Peyton. The ceremony was small but it was exactly what they wanted. Lucas had already taken a job with the Tree Hill school district teaching English and coaching the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. He had already published two novels, while in college and Peyton was working towards opening up her own recording studio, that wasn't going as well as everyone had hoped, but what was really important was that they were happy together. Really happy.

A year and a half after they were married Peyton found out she was pregnant. Both her and Lucas were thrilled. Not to mention Karen who had been bugging them about a grandchild since they got married. They had been trying to get pregnant for about six months when it happened. They were definatly on their way to happily ever after.

On September 13th they welcomed a son. Morgan Keith Scott. He was perfect. He had his mother's green eyes but was the spitting image of his blonde haired father. Who could ask for more?

It was on that day March 21st that Peyton woke up, and Lucas was gone. He did leave a note; all it said was "I'm fine. Don't look for me." She was in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. Morgan was only 6 months old and she never had an inkling that Lucas wasn't happy. She was abandoned, Morgan was abandoned and she didn't know what to do. And the only person who has ever been able to make her feel better…was gone.

It's been three years since Lucas left Tree Hill without saying a word to anyone, without any contact with anyone from Tree Hill. He's back now, no one knows why or how his return will impact everyone? Will they be happy that he's back? Mad? Why did he leave to begin with? Can he ever get back the life he left behind?

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I will only continue the story if there is enough interest in it! The story will be full of flashbacks to help piece the story together. Also do you prefer a few chapeter but with lots of content or more chapters with shorter content. Which ever gets the most requests I'll do. Thanks!! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: Foolish

**A/N: Sorry I had save issues, anyway I will try to update every three days. Let me know what you think!! One of the biggest storylines is why Lucas left, that won't be discovered until later in the story. In later chapters flashbacks will be introduced. Thanks!!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

_**Foolish**_

"You know you don't have to do that today." Karen said sarcastically, while walking into her kitchen holding her three and a half year old grandson.

"I know, but we have been living with you for about three years now, I think it's time we get out of your hair, besides Morgan is getting big enough to need his own space." Peyton replied while looking at the houses for rent in the local paper. "Not that I don't appreciate everything you have done for us." She said apologetically.

"No, Peyton, you know I would never think that. I guess I always knew you two would move out eventually but I just never though it would be this soon. No rush though, you want to find the perfect house you know."

"Oh no, no rush. There's nothing in the paper today anyway." Peyton said while folding up the paper and reaching for her son in his grandmother's arms. "Come here sleepy head."

"Waffles" Morgan said between yawns.

"Oh, are you trying to tell me you want me to make you waffles?" Peyton said in between laughs.

"No, grandma."

Both women erupted into laughter. "I guess grandma's waffles are better than momma's huh?" Responded Peyton while tickling the boy in her arms.

The three of them sat down at the kitchen table together for breakfast. This was something that the three did every Saturday and Sunday. It was a tradition since before Lucas left, and after Peyton and Morgan had to move in with Karen it wasn't a hard tradition to continue. Peyton was extremely grateful for everything Karen had done for the two of them. After Lucas left, Peyton couldn't pay the bills. Her recording studio wasn't bringing in the money she had hoped for and soon after she had to close the doors on that dream all together. Her priority was Morgan, not music. So she sold her and Lucas' 'dream' home and Karen was kind enough to let them move in with her. If you were to ask Karen she would say there was no doubt in her mind to let them move in with her. Honestly, Karen didn't have any other options, she was just as lost without Lucas as Peyton was. They were her life now, Peyton and Morgan, she couldn't be more grateful to have them in her life. In a sense Karen depended on Peyton just as much as Peyton depended on Karen.

"Hi, hi, hi." Said Haley in a rhythmic voice as she walked through the door with her hands full. She had her 5 year old son, Jamie in one hand and her new son Cameron in her other arm.

"Here, let me help you." Peyton said while getting up from her seat. As she was walking over to get the baby from Haley arms, she stopped and turned to Morgan. "You need to finish your breakfast before you can go and play with Jamie. Okay?"

"Okay" Morgan shouted just before he took one more bite of his waffle. "I'm finished!" As he jumped up from his seat and began running with Jamie to the family room.

"I'm sorry." Haley apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt breakfast."

"Don't worry about it; we were just finishing up anyway. Now, give me that little cutie." Peyton answered while taking the baby from Haley's arms.

"Boys, no running." Karen called after the two boys who were just two years apart in age. "Haley did you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you we ate before coming over." She said exhaustedly, while plopping down in the vacant chair left by Morgan, and picking at the waffles still left on his plate and sticking some in her mouth. Suddenly she spit what was in her mouth into her hand. "Salt?" She questioned while motioning for a paper towel.

Both Karen and Peyton look at each other holding back their laughter.

"He likes a little salt on his waffles." Peyton answered.

"A little?" Haley questioned.

"He wanted to do it himself this morning. What can I say?" Peyton responded still holding back laughter.

"Figures." Haley answered with a smirk on her face now too. "I shouldn't be surprised. He is a Scott."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Haley apologized. Why did she have to bring up Lucas she thought to herself.

"Why?" Peyton finally answered. "He is a Scott, Haley. He always will be. You know better than to feel bad about bringing that up. Besides he didn't get his weird eating habits from me, so he must have gotten them from someone." Both girls looked in Karen's direction.

"Well don't look at me." Karen replied. "You said he was a Scott. I am a Roe." The three girls joined together in laughter.

Haley and Nathan had been just as shocked as everyone else when they found out from Karen that Lucas had left Peyton. Nathan, Lucas' brother, and Haley, Lucas' best friend since childhood, never knew of Lucas' unhappiness. Anytime they spoke with him, he was happy. Really happy. Nauseatingly happy. Lucas always talked about how great his life was. Peyton was the love of his life and he had his little boy, he loved his job and he was almost finished with his third novel. The foursome were always close in high school but after Lucas and Peyton moved back to Tree Hill they became even closer. Haley was at the very end of her pregnancy with Jamie and was thrilled to have her two closest friends nearby again. Haley had a hard time with Lucas' absence, seeing as her best friend since childhood left without even saying goodbye; she was devastated, but surprising to even herself she mourned for Peyton and Morgan's loss more than her own. It was difficult not having a best friend, but she couldn't fathom not having her husband around, or her father. Nathan was angry. He couldn't understand how a man could walk out on his wife and child. Even more, he couldn't figure out why Lucas would do it. If anyone knew what it felt like to grow up without a father, it was Lucas, and Nathan couldn't grasp how Lucas was able to do that to his own son.

As the time went on mostly everyone, everyone but Nathan, eventually let go of the anger and decided instead to make the most of what they did have. They couldn't control Lucas' actions, but they could control their reactions. It was very common now for Karen's house to be filled with the laughter of Jamie and Morgan, the now new coos and cries of Cameron, and the voices of Peyton, Haley, Nathan and Karen. Peyton liked the noise. It was much different then how she used to be, she used to love the silence, the quite made her feel better, now the silence scared her. It allowed her to think, and when she would think she would get lost in her thoughts, and those always made her sad. After Peyton let go of the anguish, she swore no one would ever see her cry again. She kept that promise to herself and only cried when she was alone. Alone with the silence.

"What's Nathan doing today, Haley?" Peyton asked while still holding a sleeping Cameron.

"He should be here soon. He went to the gym to workout, but he was up with the baby last night, so he got a late start."

"You mean he's not sleeping through the night yet?" Karen asked.

"Ha. You mean like Jamie did? No way. You may think he's sweet, but he's only sweet now because he's sleeping." Said Haley half joking half being serious.

"Awww…what do you mean he's not sweet?" Peyton said. "I can't imagine him being a terror the way Morgan was."

"Then you keep him tonight."

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." Peyton responded while sticking her tongue out at Haley who was smirking. "In all honestly though, I'd love another baby. Morgan is just growing up so fast and I miss the baby stage." There was a long pause before Peyton spoke again. "I guess that's why I have you though. I can live vicariously thorough you and Nate."

"What about me?" Nathan said while walking into the house and into the middle of the conversation.

"Oh Haley was just telling us about how she's ready for another one." Karen jumped in, smiling, and pointing to the sleeping child in Peyton's arms.

"Haley's smoking crack!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't say that. It took us 5 years to have another and I'm d.o.n.e." Haley responded defensively.

"I was just kidding." Karen countered. "Are you hungry Nathan, I can make you something real quick?"

"No, I'm good, thank you." Nathan replied politely. "Where are my boys?"

Since Lucas left, Nathan had sort of adopted Morgan as one of his own. Anytime Nathan was doing something with Jamie he was sure to include Morgan. Peyton tried not to think that it was because Nathan felt bad for Morgan, she hated thinking that people may feel pity for them. She felt bad that Morgan was always around, and Nathan didn't have any alone time with Jamie. Nathan, of course, said he didn't mind. He loved Morgan, and always welcomed him. Besides, Morgan was named after Keith and the best thing Nathan could do for Morgan was to be the uncle to him that Keith was to Morgan's dad, Lucas.

Morgan knew of his father, but he was too young when he left to really _know_ him. Every once in awhile he would ask about a picture he would see in Karen's house or he would hear his mom or his aunt talk about Lucas, and he would ask them some questions. He knew that the pictures were of his dad and his dad was Lucas, but no one ever told him where his dad was. Actually they never talked about him unless Morgan asked, but he could tell it made Peyton sad so he didn't bring it up often. Morgan adored his uncle Nathan, they had a great relationship.

"Who wants to play basketball?" Nathan bellowed down the hallway.

As if a fire alarm had gone off, the two boys took off running in the direction of the living room.

"Me, me! I do! Yes! I do!" Were the mixed voices of both Jamie and Morgan as they made it into the room and tackled Nathan.

"Alright let's go." Nathan said while straining to get up. He grabbed one boy in each and the three of them began walking out the door. "Before I go…" Nathan stopped in front of Haley "This came in the mail today." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small postcard that was folded in half. "I didn't read it, but I thought you might want to. We'll be at the rivercourt."

"What is it?" Karen asked.

"It looks like a postcard."

"Well, who's it from lady?" Peyton asked with impatience. Haley quickly unfolded the postcard and instantly regretted it. "What?" Peyton asked again.

"It's from Lucas." Haley answered solemnly.

* * *

Lucas hasn't seen Tree Hill in three years and here he is standing in the middle of the street staring at Karen's Café, his mother's café. Everything just looks so different. He thinks it's all in his head; it's only been three years, things couldn't have possibly changed that much. He doesn't really know why he's here. He's not sure he's going to stay. He didn't plan on coming home, it was on a whim, and he wasn't even headed here in the first place. The entire plane ride he fought with himself; he knew that coming home was going to create drama. Should he have called someone before coming? Why would he have to? This was still his home. Right? What would he say to Peyton if he saw her? What would he say to his mom? He really should have thought this through first. What about Morgan? Would Lucas even recognize him? Would he know who Lucas was? Lucas decided to find a hotel for the time being. He would face his critics tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Nobody

**I own nothing**

* * *

_**Nobody's Home**_

The next morning Lucas decided to set up a plan, since he had decided to stay. He no longer had a reason to be gone, it had become too difficult. He should have been home a long time ago. He didn't know what brought him back exactly, but he knew there had to be a motive. He was here to stay, he did know that. First he wanted to go down to the rivercourt and shoot around, clear his mind a little, because he knew it was going to get ugly. He hasn't seen the rivercourt in years. He wasn't even 100 sure it was still there, so many other things in this town have changed. After leaving the rivercourt he would go and talk to Superintendant Marshall, and ask him about a position at the high school. Lucas figured it would take some convincing. When he left he didn't even let his employer know, so they may not want him back. Third, he would talk to his mom. This was going to be the toughest part. He figured she would be at the café, so he would be able to make it there just after the lunch rush. If anyone in this town was going to be happy to see him, then it would be Karen. She couldn't be to upset with him. After the two of them talked for a while he would then ask about Peyton. He didn't even know if Peyton was still in Tree Hill anymore. He was hoping that Karen would be able to give him some answers. After talking with Karen he would go by and see Nathan and Haley, this one would be difficult as well. He knew they still lived in Tree Hill, Haley was still listed as faculty on Tree Hill High's website, but he didn't know how they would take to him being back. For so long Lucas only had to worry about himself, he wasn't proud of the man he was, but he has worked hard to become the man he is now. The man he's always wanted to be. The hard part was to persuade everyone else that he was still the Lucas that they loved. He made a mistake; actually he made lots of mistakes. The first was leaving; the other's just piled up as a result of that big one. He's back now to mend them all. He just needs to be given the chance to. Maybe, just maybe they might be proud of him. He was getting his third book turned into the Lifetime Movie of The Week. Deep down that's the reason why he's back. He had something great happen in his life and he didn't have anyone there to celebrate with. No one was there to say they knew he could do it. He was supposed to be in LA right now, for a private screening, but instead he boarded a plane headed for North Carolina, it just wasn't important anymore.

* * *

As Nathan jogged to the rivercourt he kept thinking about that postcard from Lucas yesterday. Why the hell would he send that? Congrats on the birth of your _child_. Ha, only 5 months late. How did Lucas even know he and Haley had another kid, how did he know it was a boy? Who was Lucas still talking to that still had connections to the people that Nathan loved in Tree Hill. Also, what was Lucas doing in Texas? The postcard was postmarked in Austin, what could he possibly be doing in Austin? Why did Nathan even care? Lucas wasn't someone who was a part of his life anymore, why did he care what he was doing? He was just glad he didn't have to see Karen and Peyton's faces when he gave Haley that postcard. The way Haley described it was bad enough. It really pissed him off that Lucas would even send that. He left, and when he did, he lost his right to be any part of their lives. Nathan didn't make that decision, Lucas did. Nathan didn't know why he couldn't let go of the anger. No one else was angry anymore, but Nathan just couldn't let it go. It pissed him off again every time he saw Morgan, every time Morgan reached a new milestone or every time Morgan had a new accomplishment. It pissed him off that Lucas wasn't there to see it, to share it, to enjoy it, which also means that Morgan didn't have his dad there. That is what made him so mad. Why should Morgan have to be the one to suffer, while Lucas was enjoying his life in Texas? It just didn't seem fair, it wasn't right. Morgan, or Peyton, neither one of them deserved this, they did nothing wrong. But maybe love Lucas. He was just glad to be able to play basketball by himself today. He needed to clear his head; he needed to stop worrying about Lucas.

Lucas.

No way.

Who was that playing basketball on the rivercourt? It looked like Lucas but it couldn't be. It must just be all in his head, he's been thinking about Lucas so now he sees a blonde guy and suddenly he thinks it's Lucas. That's crazy. It's impossible, but the closer Nathan got to the rivercourt the more the guys seemed like Lucas.

It _was_ Lucas.

Nathan panicked. What was he doing here? Nathan wasn't sure what to do. He quickly turned around, since Lucas hadn't noticed him yet he figured he could get away without Lucas seeing him at all. Now at least he could give everyone a fair warning. Let them know that Lucas was back, let them prepare. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but Lucas was back and he didn't know why. He turned around one last time to look again, to make absolutely sure that it was Lucas.

It was, absolutly.

And he snapped.

"Lucas" Nathan asked with authority while walking over to the blonde shooting the basketball on the court.

Lucas was taken off guard, "Nate?" Lucas questioned. He didn't prepare for this, he wasn't expecting to see anyone. He wasn't sure how Nathan was going to react. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Me? What am I doing here?" Nathan asked, taken aback. "I live here man. What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan was not happy about this encounter with Lucas and he made it obvious. Lucas picked up on that as well.

"I'm home Nate. I'm back."

"Who knows you're here?" Nathan shot back.

"At the rivercourt?" Lucas asked confused.

"No dumb ass, in Tree Hill. Who knows you're here?"

"No one, I just got here yesterday. Look Nate, what the hell is your problem?" Lucas was beginning to be annoyed by Nathan's tone. "Why are you so pissed?"

Nathan was livid at that moment. "Why am I pissed? You man! You think you can just come back whenever you want? What, you thought this was going to be a good welcome? You were looking forward to it?" Nathan asked stunned.

"Nathan, let me explain." Lucas begged.

"No. There is nothing you can say to me Luke. You had three years to explain, you had three years where you only had to call. You didn't even have to call me, you could have called anybody, man. Your mom…your wife…or did you forget about them?"Nathan asked mockingly.

"What? No, of course I didn't forget about them." Lucas didn't know how to answer. "I…I'm back. I'm not leaving again."

Nathan took a deep, goaded, breath. "Why Lucas? Why are you back? Why now? No, you know what, don't even answer that. I don't want to hear it. You need to leave Lucas. No one wants you here. Go back to where you came from. You being here is not a good thing. It's only going to cause more hurt."

"Nathan, I'm not leaving." Lucas said sternly. He didn't like that Nathan was making him feel like this wasn't just as much his home as it was Nathan's. "I live here too. Besides I have things I need to take care of."

"There is nothing here for you Luke. Nothing! You don't have anything here. You need to leave, and nobody will have to know you were even here. Nothing good can come from you being back." With that Nathan turned around and was headed back home. His head was spinning, he couldn't believe that Lucas was actually back. It didn't seem like he was leaving anytime soon either.

"Nathan" Lucas hollered after him. After Nathan didn't turn around Lucas ran after him. "Nathan" he said again as he caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm to turn him around. "Nathan, just answer one thing for me."

"What do you want Luke?" Nathan answered through gritted teeth.

"Is Peyton still in Tree Hill?" He asked hesitantly.

That did it. Nathan grabbed Lucas by his collar with both his hand and pulled him close to his face with extreme force. "You will stay away from her, do you understand me? I swear on my life, I will hurt you if you try to make any contact with her… or Morgan. Am I making myself clear?"

"Look," Lucas said while pushing Nathan off of him. "Like it or not Nate, she is my wife…and he is my son and –"

"No, Luke" Nathan said interrupting him. "You will leave, and you won't contact anyone. End of story. Now get out of my face before I beat your ass."

With that, Lucas let him leave. He didn't expect for his return to be easy, but honestly he didn't think there would be so much anger. He wondered if it was just Nathan that was so angry, or if that was the reaction he should be expecting from everyone. He would just have to be more prepared next time. That really didn't go as well as he had though. Sure, he knew they would have questions, but he thought they would mainly just be happy that he was back. Now he was thinking that his return was going to be more difficult that he'd first thought. That really put a damper on his day. Still, he needed to go talk to Superintendant Marshall, but he figured he'd put off seeing Karen until tomorrow.

Nathan was furious, he knew he had to tell Haley that Lucas was back. He wasn't sure how she was going to react, but he couldn't let her be surprised the way he was. His heart was already breaking for Peyton, there was no way she could have prepared herself for this. He didn't know what Lucas was up to, but he did know that he had made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. This wasn't something that Nathan figured he could keep from anyone. He was going to have to let them know. He knew that their world was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

"I'm at the store buying dinner. Karen cooks for us all the time, I'd thought it be nice if I cooked dinner for once."

Peyton was on the phone with one of her closet friends, Brooke. Brooke didn't live in Tree Hill, but she has modestly kept in contact with Peyton, Haley, and Nathan. Once finishing college, Brooke was hired on as a designer for Ultra Ambassador. The job took away her away from her personal life but she was still able to keep in contact with the others. It wasn't until after Lucas and Peyton were married that Brooke was promoted to Image Consultant, this job took up the majority of her time and it also required extensive amounts of travel and as a result her friendships dwindled even more. It was rare for her to come to Tree Hill, but Peyton was still able to hear from her about once a month. Of course there were those times when Brooke was occupied, that and many times they didn't even know where she was, or if she was even in the country.

"Yes, Brooke. I am also buying a frozen pizza, just in case. Thanks for the bout of confidence. Now you sound like Morgan." Peyton said with a laugh. She wasn't the best cook, and everyone liked to let her know about it. The two continued to talk until Peyton felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she was silenced into shock. "I'm going to have to call you back." Was all she said into the phone, before shutting it closed.

"Peyton," He said with a gulp. "I thought that was you."

"Wa…Wha…What are you doing here?" Was all she was able to stammer out.

"I'm back."He said joyfully.

At first she thought she was hallucinating, Lucas couldn't seriously be standing in front of her.

"Peyton, are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"No. No, I'm not okay. What would make you think I was?" She had millions of questions, but she couldn't get any of them out. Her head was spinning and she felt like someone had just punched her in the gut. She suddenly couldn't breathe, and she was getting really hot. She was beginning to have a panic attack. She could feel her eyes burning with the tears that were trying to escape. She wasn't going to cry, and she sure as hell wasn't going to cry in front of Lucas. Her only thought was to leave; she had to get out of there, and fast. As she was rushing out of the store still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened, she could hear him calling after her as she left. How long has he been here? Why is he acting like 

nothing is wrong? Why is he back? Why is it that the only thing she wants is to just wrap herself up in him arms and act like nothing ever changed?

* * *

"It's about time you called me back, I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost two days now. What's going on Luke?" After Lucas got home from the store, after literally shocking Peyton so bad she couldn't even stand to be in the same building as him, he realized his return really wasn't going to be as easy as he once thought it would be. Now he was beginning to think he was crazy to ever even think it would have ever been easy.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said into the phone. "I'm in Tree Hill. I came back home."

"What?" Brooke said on the other line. "Why did you go back and not tell me? Do you want me to come home too?"

"No. I don't think that would be a very good idea. I ran into Nathan this morning and got the impression that I'm not welcome here, then I just ran into Peyton and she literally ran away from me. I'm starting to think that me coming here was a mistake."

"Lucas – "

"But there's no way I can leave now. Look Brooke I left a long time ago, and I guess I didn't realize what kind of effect it would have on everyone, but I need to make things right."

"All I was going to say Luke, was good. I'm glad you finally decided to go back home. You probably should have done that a long time ago. But if you are going to be answering questions about why you left –"

"Brooke, you're fine. I won't tell anybody anything. That's your secret to tell, not mine."

"Thanks, because I really don't need all of Tree Hill hating me, the way it sounds like they hate you." She said with an uncomfortable giggle. "So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I have no choice but to stay and try and fix the things I messed up. I really took too long in coming back."

"I've been telling you that for a long time now Luke. The longer you're gone, the harder it's going to be to get back to normal. I should know. But I never meant to take you away from your family."

"You didn't Brooke. I did." He told her reassuringly.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Karen said to the three adults she found sitting in her living room in complete darkness. "Where are the boys? Is everything alright? The longer there was silence the more worried she became.

"Karen, I think maybe you should sit down for this." Nathan finally spoke up.

"Peyton, why are you crying? Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Karen pleaded while taking a seat. She was near tears herself now. "Where are the boys?" She asked again.

"The boys are fine, Karen." Haley finally answered. "They are all with Deb, but there is something we need to tell you."

"Well, will somebody please spit it out?" She demanded just lower than a scream.  
"We don't know how to tell you this –"Haley started.

"It's about Lucas." Nathan interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Karen asked in a panic.

"He's back." Peyton finished, with no emotion in her voice.


	4. Chapter 3: World Spins Madly On

********

**A/N: I have some good news and bad news. First the good news. Another chapter is up. Yay!! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long but I am in the process of moving and trying to pack up my things. Which leads to the bad news, I'm moving this weekend which means I will be without the internet for a while. Possibly up to a month, which means I can't update till I get it back!! SORRY!! But I can still write, so as soon as I get internet back, I will be updating. **

**I just want to thank everyone who has commented so far. THANK YOU! You guys truly keep me going.**

**I wanted to also address some questions. Yes, Brooke had something to do with why Lucas was gone so long. Not why he left, but you will learn more about that later. No it was NOT an affair. Nothing happened between Brooke and Lucas. I am purposely leaving a lot of questions unanswered but I promise they will all be answered soon enough. Besides I like the drama!! And I know what happens!! J/K Also many are commenting that Lucas doesn't seem remorseful, that's because he's not. He doesn't realize the extent of what he put everyone through. He knows why he left so he 'thinks' it's okay and that everyone would understand. He is a little bit full of himself.**

**Anyway let me know what you think!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – World Spins Madly On** _

"Well if it isn't my only child, who now I can see is…still alive. That's nice to know." Karen said in a hurt voice to the blonde boy who walked into her café, just after closing.

"Hey mom." Lucas said hesitantly. After his run in with Nathan and Peyton yesterday, he wasn't sure how this was going to go. "I guess they told you I was back, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I'm more than willing to answer them, but…okay, no buts…I'm sorry, okay.

"Yes, they told me last night. Oh Lucas." Karen said as she hurried around the counter to give him a hug. "You owe many people tons of explanations." She said while still holding him. "You are my son, I love you and I'll always welcome you home anytime. But don't think that I'm not upset at you. Lucas you've been gone for three years, and it's not like you didn't have responsibilities here. What in the world could have made you leave? And why in the world would you not let anybody know, or contact anyone? In three years Luke! You could have been dead for all we knew."  
"Mom, trust me if I had died you would have known."  
"That's not funny, Lucas." Karen said obviously upset. "Sit down, we need to talk."

Karen grabbed an extra mug and filled it with coffee before the two walked over to one of the tables in the empty café, and Lucas grabbed the extra mug knowing he would have to answer some questions.

"First, Lucas why didn't you keep in contact?"

"Honestly, I didn't plan on being gone for three years; I actually planned to be gone for three weeks max."  
What? Three weeks Lucas? And you planned on being gone – "

"Yes, okay I was a coward. I was overwhelmed with Peyton and the baby, and I just needed to go to clear my head. I needed to be by myself. Everyone kept telling me how I had the perfect family, how I should be so happy. Then it turned to when were we going to have another one, when was I going to publish another book. It just became too much and I couldn't handle it. I needed a break. So I decided to leave for just a little bit, but you have to believe me when I say I was always going to come back. I never planned on being gone so long."  
"Then why were you?" Karen asked still confused by everything he had just said. "Why didn't you just tell somebody that you needed a break? Myself or even Peyton would have understood, we would have let you take a break Lucas, I don't understand why you felt like you had to leave?"

"I needed to get away from everyone. That was just it, Mom. Peyton and you, you guys didn't let me breathe, one of you was always taking care of me, I never got to do anything or make any decisions, and someone was always there to do that for me. I had to leave that. But I swear mom, I didn't plan on being gone this long."  
"Then why were you gone this long Lucas, and what brought you back? Why are you home?"

"When I left I went to Chapel Hill, I figured I could find a week-by-week apartment there pretty easily, and I did. I was there for a week and I felt good. I was able to sleep, nobody knew me there, so I didn't have to answer questions about Peyton or the baby, I was able to write. After that first week, I decided to stay for one more. I thought about calling but I was feeling so much better I really didn't want to get into a fight with Peyton, and I was sure that, that is what would have happened. After the second week, I was really starting to miss her, and the baby – "

"Morgan." Karen said.

"What?" Lucas answered confused by what Karen was trying to say.

"Morgan, Lucas, the baby's name is Morgan. I would appreciate if you called him that."

Lucas was shocked by what she had told him. "I know his name mom, I was there when we were deciding what to name him."

"Then you should refer to him as that. It's disheartening Lucas when you simply refer to him as 'the baby' it just proves that you have no relationship with him, you don't even know him Lucas."

Lucas was left speechless. He didn't know what to say. Of course she was right, but he didn't like the sound of it, he definatly didn't like the fact that it was is mother who was saying it. "Well, that's what I'm here to do. I want to get to know him."

"And what about Peyton, Lucas, do you still love her?" Karen asked the question, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Of course I do." Lucas answered honestly. He always loved Peyton, even being gone for three years didn't change that. In the entire time he was gone, he never so much as looked at another woman. No one would ever compare to Peyton. "But we're not the same people anymore, and I don't know how she feels." He hesitated a bit before asking "Do you?"

"No, Lucas I don't. That's something you will have to ask her.

"You're right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that. So will you tell me about Morgan?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Lucas, are you really staying? For good?"

Lucas took a deep breath before answering. He would love to stay for good, but he didn't know if anyone else would want him to and he didn't want to lie. "Yes, mom. I'm staying, for good." He would just have to keep his word, no matter what.

The two sat and talked for well over three hours. Karen told him all about Morgan and how he was growing. She filled him in on Haley and Nathan and their two boys. She didn't talk about Peyton except to say that they had kept in touch and that she was still in Tree Hill. Everything else she figured he could talk to Peyton about. Lucas didn't do much talking, he mainly listened, he listened to everything that Karen said and he heard all about the things he had missed out on the past three years. He really didn't realize how much things and people could change in three years. He was glad to be back, but he knew that not everyone was willing to accept him back with open arms. H was grateful for his mom, and then felt bad that he didn't keep in contact with her. He was slowly beginning to realize that he wasn't just wrong, what he did was awful. Almost unforgiveable. Almost.

* * *

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Haley asked Peyton who had brought Morgan over to go swimming with Jamie.

"I guess what I have to. You know for the longest time all I wanted was for Lucas to come back. For me." She looked at Haley disappointedly. "I know it was selfish, but that's what I wanted. But now I just want him back, but not for me, for Morgan. Lucas really is a great guy. I mean I wouldn't have married him if he wasn't" She said jokingly. "So I want Morgan to know him, I want the both of them to have a relationship with one another. That's my only concern right now."

"So…you don't want a relationship with him…at all?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think I want it to be a romantic one. "

Haley gave her a disbelieving look. "Peyton are you sure you're okay with this? I mean it's a lot to handle, I'm not even sure how I'm going to handle it and you seem to just be letting it all roll off your back. It seems like you are handling it on the outside, but how are you doing on the inside? Is this just a show?" Haley asked with genuine concern.

Peyton let out a sigh. "I'm fine, I guess. I haven't really had an emotion other than surprise when I saw him and the store and heartbreak for Karen. I didn't know how she was going to handle it and that made me sad. I guess for a while I was worried about why he was here. Like did he come to take Morgan from me? That scared me, but after a while I knew that couldn't be it. I can't keep him from Morgan and I don't want to. I don't really know how I'm presumed to act or feel."

"I don't think anyone can tell you that. You just have to figure it out for yourself." Haley said while getting up to get the girls a refill of their iced tea. "Peyton, its okay to be mad."

"Nah, I'm done being mad." Peyton answered.

--

_Flashback_

"_What the hell is that?" Nathan asked a sleeping Haley. They were both jolted awake by a loud banging on their back door."You go stay with Jamie; I'll go see who it is."_

"_No Nathan, let's just call the cops. I don't want you going out there, it could be a burglar."  
"Hales, don't be silly it's not a burglar. Burglar's don't bang on the door."_

"_You don't know that." Hissed Haley at her husband who was putting on sweatpants and rummaging through the hall closet for a baseball bat._

"_Haley, just go stay by Jamie door."_

_Haley unhappily obliged. She didn't want to wake up Jamie if she didn't have to, but she really didn't like just staying out open and exposed in the hallway. _

"_That little piece of sh –" Haley heard a girl's voice coming from down the hall. She immediately knew it was Peyton and was glad that she didn't wake up Jamie. She very slowly started walking towards the kitchen where Nathan had let Peyton inside. _

"_Peyton, keep it down, my family is sleeping." Nathan scolded her._

"_Sorry Nate, but I'm so pissed. Hey Haley. Look guys I'm sorry for coming over so late, but I just can't take it anymore. You know I'm done. I'm done crying. I'm done trying to think of what I did wrong. I'm done!" Peyton said exasperated._

"_Peyton, hunny. It's okay to be angry. "Haley said motherly, trying to calm the curly blonde who has taken over her kitchen._

"_Why? I want to know why? Who the hell does he think he is? I can't just up and leave, but he, oh he thinks its okay to do so. And he gets away with it. Here I am crying over the asshole, taking care of his child, his child who won't sleep by the way, and he gets to just go out and do whatever the hell he wants. Like that's fair!" _

_It's been five months since Lucas left and Peyton spent most of that time crying about him leaving. She just couldn't understand why he left. She assumed it was because of her. She wasn't a good enough mother or wife. She had let herself go since having Morgan and Lucas was no longer attracted to her. She just didn't know why and it ate at her, everyday. She wasn't sad anymore. She was angry. Very angry. Nathan and Haley knew her depression wouldn't last too long and they were waiting for the anger. It was here…and it was relentless. She wasn't holding anything back. They decided it was best to just let her vent, but to also let her know that they were there for her. Nathan however felt the same way Peyton did but felt it best to know say anything tonight._

"_Peyton, I understand." Haley tried to soothe her.  
"Shut up. You have no idea Haley. You have a husband who is here every night. Who is watching his kid grow, who wants to be a part of your lives. I have…nothing."_

"_That's not true." Haley interjected. "You have Morgan. And Karen and you have us Peyton. You don't have 'nothing' you have enough."_

"_That's where you're wrong Haley. I don't have Lucas and you don't have Lucas and Karen doesn't have Lucas. He didn't just do this to me. He did this to everyone and why are you just 'okay' with that?" Peyton questioned._

"_I'm not okay with it, but I don't see how being angry will do any good. There's nothing you can do."_

"_Haley, I don't think this is helping." Nathan finally said something._

"_Yup, see Hales, Nathan is right. You said it's okay to be angry yet you're trying to keep me from being angry. Ha. Come on Hales whose side are you on?" Peyton said insultingly._

"_You're right. I'm sorry Peyton I shouldn't try to tell you to not be angry. You _do_ have every right to be angry."_

"Thank you_. I am angry. No, I'm pissed, I'm beyond pissed, I'm furious. Are there any more words for angry? Enraged? Livid? Irate? Infuriated? Yea I'm all of those!" Peyton said just before cracking a small smile. "I'm sorry I came here so late and basically just raised hell with you guys. I know it's not your fault."_

"_Hey, I don't blame you." Nathan reassured her. _

"_Yeah, we are here for you anytime. I should be the one who's sorry." Haley added. _

"_No Haley, you have nothing to be sorry for. Lucas is the one who's sorry."_

_--_

"So...you completely let go of the anger?" Haley asked Peyton one last time.

"Yes, I have. I'm not angry anymore. I still want answers, but I'm not angry."


	5. Chapter 4: The Answer

**A/N: It's been a really long time, I know and I apologize, but I had such a crazy year. I'm back. The story is back and I actually have time so, my goal is normal updates. I really like this story and I really want to see it complete. I'm determined! Lol! Thanks for any feedback!!**

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_The Answer_  
**

"Mommy!" Morgan wined as he slowly walked into her room, with his eyes brimming with tears that had not yet fallen.

Peyton immediately sat up in bed "Baby, what's wrong?" Peyton asked concerned.

"I had a bad dream. There was a man, and he was trying to take me from grandma." He whimpered. "I didn't want to go but he kept telling me it would be okay."

"Oh baby. It was just a dream. Come here." Peyton reached for him. "Do you want to sleep with mommy tonight?"

Morgan just nodded his head and laid it down on Peyton's pillow. She began to stoke his head until he fell asleep again. She knew it wasn't good for her, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Morgan's dream. A man trying to take Morgan, she didn't really think that's what Lucas had come for. He'd never do something like that. Right? Morgan doesn't know Lucas as his dad, he knows him as Lucas…his father…the father he's never known. For three years she has had Morgan all to herself. She hasn't had to share him with anyone, and now that was about to change. There was some truth to Morgan's dream, there is a man, and he is trying to take Morgan, not physically remove him and runaway with him, but he will be taking him. She can't keep Morgan from Lucas; it isn't fair to either one of them. There was a little something that was wrong with the dream though, the man was not trying to take Morgan from his grandma, but from her, Peyton. It had never crossed her mind before, sharing Morgan, and now she was beginning to feel a little tinge of jealously. Jealous, of Lucas. Jealous because he was going to be in Morgan's life now too. She felt possessive, Morgan was her child. She was the one who wakes up with him when he can't sleep. She is the one who makes sure he's fed, and clean, and …and loved. Lucas never has. Why should he get the chance now? Then she would come back to her senses and realize that if Lucas wants to see Morgan, she can't stop him. What good would that do?

* * *

The next morning Peyton decided she would go and talk to Lucas. She really didn't know why he was back but figured if she wanted answers she was going to have to get them herself.

"Hello?" Haley answered into the ringing phone.

"Hales, it's me. Okay, so I have a questions but I'll only ask the question if you promise not to ask questions about my question." Peyton rambled into the phone.

"Okay, I won't ask questions." Haley responded confused.

Peyton took a deep breath and finally asked "Do you know where Lucas is staying? I think it's time. There are so many questions and now is as good a time as any to get them out of the way."

At first Haley wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't really know if it was a good idea or not but she said she wouldn't ask any questions, so she wasn't going to. There was only one problem. She didn't know where Lucas was staying. It was weird she hadn't even thought about it before. She wasn't even sure if Nathan knew where he was staying.

"Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, sorry." Haley muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel weird, but I just didn't want to ask Karen." Peyton interrupted.

Haley now felt embarrassed. "Peyton, not at all. I'm sorry I was in la-la land for a second. I really wish I could help you, but I don't know where Lucas is staying. I haven't talked to him at all. I haven't even talked to Karen about him. I really wish I could help you, I think it's a good idea that the two of you talk. Do you think he'd come to you, if you didn't go to him?"

"I have no idea and I really haven't thought about it. But I'm tired of waiting for him. I'm all waited out. Plus, I'm really, just ready to get this over with. I'm tired of thinking about it all the time."

"Well, we'll just hope that Lucas has matured the same way you have. I'm proud of you girl." Haley finished the conversation with.

"Well so much for that", Peyton thought out loud. She was beginning to feel irritated. Irritated because she was ready to listen, to ask questions, to forgive…and Lucas couldn't be found. "Damn it!" She expressed just as Karen was walking into the kitchen.

"Peyton, is everything ok?" Karen asked.

"Yes, sorry." Was the only thing she could muster.

"Peyton? I think I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but please, if I can help, let me." With that Karen walked back outside and left Peyton with her thoughts.

She felt bad for not telling Karen what was bothering her, but she couldn't pull more people into her problems, especially when she didn't even know what she was doing or why. With that Peyton walked towards the door, grabbed her purse and walked out of the house. She got into her car and just started driving. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew she had to do something. Everything inside of her was screaming for her to stop. But she wasn't listening, she was determined, if she didn't do this today, she was never going to find the courage to do it again. It was ridiculous and she knew it. How the hell was she going to find him? Was she just hoping that he would suddenly appear in front of her car? The way he did once so many years ago? Of course he wasn't. Peyton continued to drive aimlessly until she reached the bridge. Their bridge. She wasn't quite sure what brought her here, but she was here nonetheless. She parked and started to walk along the side. Still unsure of what she was trying to find she finally looked up, and found it.

Lucas had been sitting at the bridge, their bridge, for almost an hour when he heard footsteps walking towards him. He looked up and saw Peyton walking towards him. He immediately jumped up and tried to speak, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say.

"You know, I should hate you…but I can't." Peyton said to Lucas with a glaze of tears over her eyes.

"Peyton." Lucas finally said. He could see that she looked older, wiser somehow. Her eyes looked like a deeper shade of green and her hair was longer, darker. Maybe that's why her eyes look darker? She looked amazing, he thought.

"Lucas, please don't."

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't look at me like that." She said. The formation of tears completely removed from her eyes now. She noticed that he had recently gotten a haircut. It was cut was shorter than he used to get. She thought it made him look younger, or like a marine, something, definitely different. But that look, the way he was staring at her right now, that look was still the same. Everything about it was exactly the same, right down to the butterflies it gave her when he did it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know really. I was out, walking around and I ended up here. What are you doing here?

"I don't know either. Something just told me I needed to come." She said while shrugging her shoulders. She was lying; she just hoped he couldn't tell. Everything was telling her not to come. Not this time, it kept saying to her. Don't go there, not today. She just wasn't sure why.

"I am glad you're here, though." She managed to say to Lucas. "I wanted to talk, or I guess I should say, I'm ready to talk, but I can only do that if you're willing to give me answers, because frankly Lucas, I need answers. I deserve answers and you're the only damn person here who can give them."

He took a step towards her and she responded by taking a step backwards. He felt hurt by that, but didn't want to make the situation any worse by bringing it up.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked again, "Can you give me answers?"

He already knew what she was going to ask, and he really didn't want to have to repeat them after he already told Karen everything. But he knew he had to, if he wanted things to go back, if he wanted her to forgive him, if he wanted to see Morgan, he knew he was going to have to answer them. Really, though, he wanted to runaway. He wanted to go back to the tiny one bedroom apartment he had rented in Chapel Hill, the apartment where he didn't have to worry about anything. He kept cursing himself for coming back. If he'd never come back, he wouldn't have to answer anything, he wouldn't have to look into Peyton's eyes and see the disappointment in them.

"I don't know, Peyton. I don't know if I can give you what you're looking for. What if my answers aren't what you need?"

"Don't tell me what I need." Peyton scolded. "If the answers you give me are the truth, what more is there? You can't, not tell me anything."

He knew she was right, but he just knew that whatever he had to say wasn't going to be enough. The longer he looked at her the more he realized that he was the reason she looked older. He did this to her and there was nothing he could say that would fix it.

"What do you want to know?" He finally sputtered out.

"I want to know why. Why did you leave? Where did you go? Why did you feel like you couldn't tell me? How could you leave? I don't ever care about me, but…Lucas, how could you leave Morgan?"

"I didn't want to." Lucas said. "But, I had to."

Peyton looked confused.

"I…I don't know. I'm sorry. Peyton, please, you have to forgive me. I thought about you and Morgan every day I was gone."

Peyton cut him off. "You see, that I find hard to believe, because you shouldn't have had to! We were here, we were yours, and you had every opportunity in the world to know exactly what we were doing."

All Lucas could hear was the past tense in her words; we were, you had. He didn't like it, even if he did know it was true.

"You're right." He spoke. "I don't deserve you, or Morgan. Maybe I never did and that's why I left. I mean what kind of man walks out on his family? Surely, not someone worthy of your love." He said it as a statement but really meant it as a question.

"Lucas, stop. I just want to know why." She was becoming increasingly angry. Why won't he just tell me? She was screaming inside.

"I needed a break." He interrupted her thoughts. It wasn't easy to say, he knew it would sting, but she wanted the truth and she deserved the truth. "I was overwhelmed, I was stupid, and I was selfish. But Peyton please know that, that was not what kept me away so long. There were other reasons that kept me from coming back, that kept me from calling. Yes, it all started because I needed to get away, but I swear it wasn't because of anything you did or didn't do. Please, believe me when I say that it kills me inside to think that you ever may have thought that this was your fault."

"Then what was?"

"I left for a couple of weeks and I got a phone call from a friend who needed me."

Peyton interrupted, "A friend needed you?" she scoffed, "What about me? What about Karen? What about Morgan? We _needed_ you, Lucas!"

"This was different. It was life and death, and I couldn't turn my back."

"Who was it? You can at least tell me who it was that kept you from your family, can't you?" She was taking deep breaths and counting to ten, she knew that losing her cool right now wasn't going to help the situation. "I need to know, Luke."

"It was Brooke." He finally caved. "But, Peyton I can't tell you why, so please don't ask, but don't be angry because it was valid. I swear."

Peyton couldn't believe it. Brooke? He had to be lying; Brooke was never in a life or death situation. Ever. She talked to her all the time. Okay, not all the time, more like twice a year, but still what could have happened to Brooke and her never mention it? Better yet, why would Brooke go to Lucas?

He could sense the wheels turning in her head. "It's all better now Peyt."

"Better? You think its better?" She was really trying now to keep from yelling. "My best friend! You left me for my best friend!"

"No, Peyton, it's not like that! It was never like that." He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He could feel the sting of tears coming to his eyes, and his chest rising and falling rapidly. This surprised him more than anything. "She didn't want you to know. In the moment I made a decision. At the time it seemed like the right one to make, but I can see now that maybe it wasn't. Please Peyton, I never meant to hurt you."

She didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she was going to need more time to process everything. She wanted to believe him. More than anything, she wanted to believe him. But he shares something so important with someone else now. Something so important that he can't even tell her and she can only imagine the worst. But then she could feel the warmth of his hands on her shoulders and she knew she wanted him to wrap her in his arms and tell him it's over. That it's going to be okay. That he wasn't going to leave. That he loves her.

"I have to go." She said and she brushed his hands off of her. "Just give me some time to process everything. I'm not angry." How could she be angry? She wanted this, remember? She asked him to give her the truth, and he was. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Peyton!" Lucas hollered after her.

She didn't turn around, she couldn't turn around. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling. She couldn't stop the pounding in her heart. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop.

* * *

Home sweet home, Brooke thought to herself as she landed in the Tree Hill airport. She knew she was going to face many critics. She also knew that she was probably going to lose her job; they didn't take kindly to people leaving without notice. She was more worried about her return. Maybe, just maybe she didn't have any critics. No one knew that she kept Lucas away. Intentional or not, she was the reason why Lucas was kept away and every time she saw something with the words Tree Hill on them, she felt more and more guilty. But she was determined to not let Lucas go through this alone. He was there for her when she really, really needed it. She was going to be there for him, even if it meant she was going to have to tell her secret.


End file.
